Dying Love
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Jou is a shinigami and the next person on his list?...Seto Kaiba. What happens when Kaiba is able to see him when normal mortals can't? Will love blossom? Death fic but happy? SetoJou puppyshipping shounen-ai
1. Jou's POV

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh….sadly T-T Anyways this is an AU fanfiction **

**Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, shounen-ai, swearing, mentions of death and abuse**

I hated my job a lot. The hours were long, no vacation, the pay sucked, and you were required to wear a uniform. Folding up a small piece of paper that I had been holding I let out a sigh. Only a few sentences had been on the small piece of paper and it was my job to watch over the person listed for the next five months. The person wouldn't even know that I was there until they died. You must think I'm a hit man or something, but no I'm not. I have a much worse job where the requirements to get it suck. No, sadly I'm a shinigami or a death god. I would watch over souls for at least five months twenty-four hours a day, no vacation since there were always souls to be taken to the afterlife, no pay, and I had to wear a black suit with a red tie. The next person whose soul I had to watch over was _Seto Kaiba_.

Sometimes I wish they would put how they would die right next to their names. It would make it easier so I would know when I would be taking their souls to the afterlife. Going to the address listed on the paper I searched the house, more like mansion, for Seto Kaiba. No signs of life were present so far until I went into a room that looked like a library and study rolled into one. I looked around amazed. Reading wasn't my favorite thing to do but it was fascinating to see all the books in this one room. A cold voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "What are you doing in here?" Looking around I found a burnet that looked to be about my age staring at me with his piercing electric blue eyes. I turned around and looked behind me to see if someone else was there with my honey colored eyes but no one was. "I'm talking to you blondie," he growled. You could tell I was completely shocked. Humans weren't supposed to be able to see shinigamis at all even the most clairvoyant of them!

"You can see me?!" I asked shocked.

"It's not like your invisible," he said rolling his eyes then demanded, "Get the hell out of my house before I call the cops!"

"Sorry but I can't do that. My job requires me to be here for the next five months," I told him.

"I'll have you fired!" he shot back. I wagged my finger back and forth at him which seemed to make him even more enraged.

"Sorry but there is no way you can fire me. Besides if you call the cops you can be sure that they will send you to an asylum," I told him.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Simple. You're the only one who can see me. Why do you think I was surprised? No one else can see me so don't even bother, in fact people might think you're crazy if you continue to shout at me," I explained.

"Impossible!" he stated stubbornly. Shrugging I continued to walk around looking at the library ignoring him as he got angrier. If he believed I was human than why correct him? Personally I didn't care if he thought I was human or not but I probably should correct him so he doesn't go to an asylum, but first I have to make a phone call. Grabbing my cell phone I dialed the number (989) 666-2460. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily. All I did was hold up a hand for him to be quiet while I waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Yes this is Maoh-sama's secretary speaking," a calming female voice answered.

"I need to speak to the boss," I told her.

"Jou!" the girl voice exclaimed happily. "How's your newest assignment? What can I do for you?" she asked rapidly. I could practically see her smile through the phone.

"Aura all I need is to talk to the boss. It's very important," I told her.

"Awww fine. Hold on a sec while I try to reach him," Aura said sadly. She loved to talk and it was no big secret that she had a small crush on me. Even though I told her I wasn't interested she continued to ask me out whenever possible. Waiting while I was connected to the boss I tapped my fingers and then ran them through my golden hair. Finally he came on with his sultry voice.

"Yes Jou, what can I do for you?" Maoh asked.

"I have an issue with my assignment," I bluntly told him.

"Oh? And what might the problem be?" he asked me.

"This human can see me. Should I continue to follow him around and watch his soul?" I explained.

"Humans are not supposed to be able to see us at all. You may have to explain why you are there if it comes to it and you must watch over his soul," Maoh informed me. Damn and I was hoping for a break…

"Okay. I'll see what I can do but he has been yelling at me to quote 'get the hell out of his house'. I don't think he'll take the news well," I said sighing.

"You don't have a choice now do you," He told me firmly.

"Yes boss," I reluctantly voiced. Flipping my phone shut I turned toward Seto. Now how to tell him he's going to die soon… "You should probably write a will soon," I told him.

"Why the hell should I listen to you? Besides it's not like anyone's going to kill me," Seto Kaiba snobbishly declaired. _Great_ I can tell he's going to be a pain in the ass…Why the hell do I always get assholes for assignments? Okay so before now they haven't been able to see me but still it's annoying to listen to.

"Where to start…?" I mumbled to myself.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me seriously. Oh great he heard me. How about I start with…

"I'm a shinigami and you will die in about five months. Cause of death unknown," I bluntly told him. He seemed taken aback by that.

"Who are you? You can't be a god of death," he stated firmly.

"And you would know because?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Shinigamis are myths and aren't real. Besides why should I believe you? You broke into my house without my permission and just said I would die! It's almost like you're threatening me!" he stated fiercely. Stubborn ass…

"Is there anything specific that could change your mind about it?" I asked since I would need his cooperation.

"Nothing," he stated stubbornly. Pulling out shinigami handbook I skimmed some pages looking for anything that might help. One thing caught my attention.

"How about I walk through a bookcase or something? I can't just take any soul so I can't show you that…" I rambled on.

"No one can walk through a bookcase," Seto declaired crossing his arms. I just shrugged and easily slipped through the bookcase. Going back through I looked at Seto's shocked face. He was stubborn to believe me so it was to be expected.

"Any more doubts?" I asked curiously raising an eyebrow. Seriously if he would stop complaining then I would be able to tell him everything.

"You-the bookcase? How?!" he stuttered in shock. Rolling my eyes I replied, "I told you already. I'm a shinigami and I'll be watching over your soul for the next five months. The name's Jounouchi Katsuya but you can just call me Jou." Apparently he was still in denial because he kept telling himself that I did not just go through his bookcase. Finally late into the night he decided to just go to bed saying that I would be gone by morning. According to what I've heard about him from the other humans he supposed to be a genius. He can be the smartest guy in the world but damn is he stubborn. I've gone through bookcases multiple times and done a whole bunch of other things like floating! Too bad I couldn't sleep because it was always boring waiting for them to wake up especially since I couldn't touch anything to well. I mean I could but it would take energy and after a few days…

Deciding to just float around through the rooms I explored the whole house thoroughly. He had at least five different bedrooms besides his, four master bathrooms, two living rooms, two studies, a media room, one huge kitchen, and a dining room. There were some other miscellaneous rooms that I didn't know what to call. I whistled to myself at the sheer size of this place. Okay so most likely he wouldn't die because of bad health because he was so rich I'm sure he could afford it. Then what would he die from? An accident? Well I'll find out in five months anyways…

Seto was starting to stir when I came to his room. He seemed a little disoriented and when I came towards him his eyes widened and I could hear him mutter, "Damn he really is here…." So he finally admits I'm here. That's a good start. Now to tell him everything else… "So why are you here?" he asks me in a tired voice.

"I'm here to watch over your soul for the next five months before you die and then escorting your soul to the afterlife," I replied in my most cheerful voice.

"You're what?" he asks angrily.

"Didn't you listen the first time?" I inquired. Then I sighed and explained, "I'm a shinigami and you will die in about five months so I have to watch over your soul and make sure nothing happens to it until then. When you die I take your soul and take it to the afterlife where they will decide where your soul will go. You're probably the only person who knows they are going to die before they die…" He seemed to be in shock at what I said.

"How am I going to die?" he inquires after thinking about it.

"That I don't know. All I'm supposed to do is watch over your soul, not find out what will kill you," I replied. He sighs and places his head in his hands. It is kind of stressful to hear you will die and would probably make anyone paranoid.

"Why do you have to watch over my soul for the next five months?" he inquired after awhile.

"Oh that. I have to make sure that nothing tries to taint your soul before you die so you purposely go to hell. Also I have to make sure nothing tries to kill you prematurely," I answered. He just jumped out of bed and started to get his clothes and went into the bathroom after I said that. "What are you doing?" I asked as he walked right past me.

"Since I'm going to die I might as well get some work done before I do. That and I should probably visit some people or whatever," he replied vaguely. You know this guy is _really_ starting to piss me off. Many people would think that because I'm dead I would have loads of patience; well that's a major lie. I tried to repress my urge to yell at him to explain it clearly and sat on the bed. It was twenty minutes later before he finally came out fully dressed in a white trench coat, black turtle neck, and black pants. Seto walked right past me and went downstairs to the kitchen. Grumbling lightly I followed after him as watching him closely as he grabbed a kiwi sliced off the top and used a spoon to eat it **((a/n that's what I do)). **

"Is there anywhere specific we're going to?" I asked when he finished.

"Yes," he told me not really answering. Huffing a little I followed him to his blue Mercedes vehicle. Seto drove off not even really caring if I was in the car or not as he headed toward the city. I gazed out the window looking at the town I was in. Each time I got a new assignment it seemed the world had changed while I was away. The whole car ride was spent in silence as we rode into the business district.

"So…what do you do for a living?" I asked as we pulled up to a huge building that said Kaiba Corp. Seto ignored me and walked into the building briskly. My left eye twitched at his attitude but I followed him reluctantly since it was my job. Everyone we walked past kept saying "Good morning Kaiba-sama" or other things like that. Suck ups. Rolling my eyes I followed him up to his office. "What do you do for a living?" I asked again. I could tell he worked as a business man since it was obvious but what his business produced was another thing.

"I create games…" he replied hesitantly. Wait…he probably doesn't want other people to see him talking to thin air…

"Okay…" I said sitting down on the couch in his office. This guy was not only stubborn he was boring to! I mean we arrived here about seven in the morning and he barely stopped to eat a sandwich before going back to work until ten! God maybe he'll die of carpel tunnel or something. Okay so that's unlikely but still I don't think this guy gets out that often. When we finally got out of the office it was raining and he went straight home.

"So much for visiting people," I mumbled as we went into his house.

"Stop your complaining already! Geez…Like you have anything better to do," Seto snapped at me.

"It's not my fault I have to follow you! You are so _boooring_ I mean seriously. Is work the only thing you do? I've watched more exciting people than you which isn't saying much since anyone is probably more exciting than you," I argued back. We glared at each other before he stomped away to the kitchen. This would be so much easier if he couldn't see me. Then I wouldn't be arguing with him and would be bored and could make fun of him without him knowing. That night we went to bed on bad terms except he could sleep and I couldn't so I had time to think about it more.

For the first month we didn't get along at all. Both of us continued to argue when no one was around and purposely annoy each other constantly. He started calling me "mutt" or "inu" since I had to follow him like a dog and then I would call him "bastard" or "stuck up asshole". During the start of the second month that changed as he started school.

"Hello Kaiba-kun!" a cheerful voice called out. Looking toward the voice I saw a small boy who looked to be about the age of a middle schooler with tricolored hair. Seto stopped but didn't turn to face the voice. The boy caught up to us.

"Yes Yugi?" he asked monotonously.

"I heard about what happened to Mo-" Yugi started to say but Seto cut him off.

"Don't even say it," he threatened. Yugi seemed to understand and backed off but not before saying goodbye and wishing Seto well. The atmosphere was tense and it was clear that Seto didn't want to talk about whatever Yugi was saying. So I decided to break the mood.

"I thought your first name was Seto? So why is everyone calling you Kaiba? I mean employees are understandable but classmates?" I asked lightly.

"It's none of your business," he said but he appeared to be in a better mood than a couple of minutes ago.

"Whatever…I was just curious," I told him.

"Only those who are close to me can call me Seto," Seto replied. I'm still going to call him by his first name in his mind since it's not like he can read minds and I don't want to get out of the habit.

"So pretty much no one," I finished. He nodded his head. Afterwards we went to his classes and man were they boring. School is something I do not miss about the living. It was clear that Seto didn't even need to bother to come to school so why was he here? I take back about him being boring this is interesting. Of course I would respect his privacy…for now. The hours past slowly as I followed Seto from class to class, and then to work. We didn't talk until we got home. "So what was Yugi talking about before you interrupted him?" I inquired as Seto shut the door to the house.

"I don't want to talk about it," Seto growled out.

"Geez all I asked was what he was talking about. I mean seriously. You're overreacting," I told him. Seto sighed.

"What if I don't want to talk about it? What makes you think that I would tell you anyways?" he asked tiredly.

"Who would I be able to tell? I'm a shinigami Seto. It's not like I'll just go around talking about it so you can trust me with that aspect," I replied.

"Will you shut up if I tell you?" he asked annoyed. Smiling brightly I nodded my head.

"Of course!" I told him. Seto started walking to the library where we first met. I was about to ask if he was going to tell me or not when he pulled out a photo album. Inside there were many pictures of a small boy with raven black hair and misty grey eyes. "Who's that?" I asked staring at the pictures.

"My little brother Mokuba," he replied sadly. He has a brother?! Why don't I see him around here then?

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Someone tried to take over my company again…" he explained. Again? How many times have people tried to take over his company?? Seto continued to explain what happened so I focused my attention on him, "I told them I wouldn't hand it over at any cost and the next thing I know they have my brother in their hands. Despite my efforts to stop them they had a gun so I couldn't do much. When they asked again for my company I told them they better let my brother go. I said I would give them my company if they let him go. They tricked me and let him go but then shot him. Since I had made no legal document saying they owned the company they got nothing and I had to watch as my brother died in my arms…" Seto was starting to vent his hatred toward those guys in his voice as he finished telling me what happened. I didn't expect him to be in hysteresis when he told me.

"If it helps I'm sure he's an angel by now," I offered. You could tell I didn't do the whole comfort thing well when it came to peoples deaths. I'm dead myself and all but it's always hard to comfort someone about it.

"Like that helps. I still can't see him," Seto grumbled angrily.

"Okay…How about I share something personal?" I asked him. I thought it was only fair since he told me his story and maybe it might help.

"Go ahead I don't care…" Seto mumbled.

"I used to have a sister named Shizuka," I told him. That seemed to peek his interest because he asked me, "What happened?"

"When I was alive and human I lived with my mother, father, and sister. My parents got a divorce and my mother left with my sister and I never saw her again. I can remember running after the car as my mom drove off leaving me behind. Shizuka was crying for me and I was shouting her name. I never saw her again and then I died," I told him skipping some minor details.

"How did you die?" Seto asked curiously. Averting my eyes I replied, "I don't want to talk about it now….Besides you should probably get some sleep." Floating off I reminisced about how I died and my sister.

After that Seto and I actually grew closer and stopped fighting as much. He told me bits about his childhood and how his parents had died when he was young leaving his younger brother and him to fend for themselves. Seto also told me how his step-father would push him so hard in his studies he would literally collapse. In return I told him about my sister, how I lived before dying, and a bit about what I do as a shinigami and some of the weirdest things I've seen.

"You never answered me before. How did you become a shinigami?" Seto asked. For awhile I pondered whether I should tell him or not but then again he told me about his brother and childhood…Sighing I ran a hand through my hair.

"This is something I normally don't talk about so it might be a little difficult, okay?" I told him. Seto nodded his head in agreement. "You know how I told you how my mother left with my sister?" he nodded again. "My mother left because my dad became an alcoholic and he had started to hit her, but she mainly left because he had started to hit Shizuka and I. We weren't the richest so mom could only afford to take my sister with her except back then I didn't understand that and became depressed. I was the only one left in my house so my dad started to hit me and it continued to get worse…" I started to drift off remembering the pain as my dad hit me over and over until I was barely conscious…

"Is that how you died?" Seto asked solemnly. I shook my head no.

"No, that wasn't how I died…" I mumbled then continued, "Anyways my father made me feel worthless and I didn't have any friends, plus the fact I felt abandoned because of my mother. One night I took one of the knives in the kitchen and stabbed my heart." Seto's eyes widened. "I have a scar on my chest now where the knife pierced my skin." There was an awkward silence when I finished my story.

"So you became a shinigami because you killed yourself?" he asked trying not to sound insensitive.

"Every shinigami today were once humans who killed themselves," I explained. Eventually Seto asked, "Were you scared when you decided to kill yourself?"

"Part of me was but another part though 'maybe all the pain will go away' and at the time I mostly focused on not wanting to feel any more pain," I answered. It still was kind of a sore subject with me and it kind of bothered me that he was so curious. Sure in the shinigami world it's easier to talk about how you felt since they've all committed suicide at some point but talking to someone who's alive… Seto seemed to sense my awkwardness about the subject because he started talking about something else.

"So what do you like to do?" he casually asked.

"Personally I like to cook," I answered. Seto stared at me wondering if what he heard was true. "Yes I like to cook. Got a problem with that?" I said glaring slightly.

"Not at all…It just doesn't seem like something you would do," Seto replied blinking slightly.

"A lot of people think that. I don't see why since lots of people like to cook," I said rolling my eyes. Getting a sudden idea I went into his kitchen with him following after me. Looking around I made sure he had all of the ingredients.

"What are you doing?" he asked me as I looked around. Using some of my shinigami magic I became as human as I could get which meant I could at least touch things but just barely. Seto looked at me bewildered and amazed. Grabbing the ingredients I needed I got out strawberries, whip cream, cake mix, and some muffin sheets out. Mixing everything that the cake mix said I should mix I placed the batter in the muffin sheets. Setting the oven on 375° F I waited for it to preheat before setting the mini cakes in there. "What are you making?" Seto asked looking at the ingredients.

"Strawberry shortcake," I replied watching the cakes in the oven carefully. Twenty minutes later when the cakes where done I pulled them out not even bothering to use oven mitts.

"You're going to burn your hands!" Seto exclaimed worriedly. Setting down the cakes I took them out of the cupcake sheet and set them on some wax paper to cool. Lifting up my hands I showed them to Seto.

"I may be able to touch these items barely but I can't feel anything," I told him. He just stared at me and I waited ten minutes before applying the strawberries and whip cream. "Enjoy your strawberry shortcake," I said handing him one. Seto grabbed the shortcake and ate it in small bites seeming to savor the flavor.

"This is good," Seto told me when he finished eating his shortcake. I was getting exhausted from being near human for so long and immediately transformed back into my shinigami form. "Are you okay?!" Seto asked rushing up to me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, it's just it takes a lot of energy to touch things," I replied. He still seemed worried but I convinced him to go to bed that I would be fine by tomorrow. All I had to do was sit still and daydream while my energy replenished itself.

We slowly became closer after that and would confine in each other about our worries and such. The day until his death day was fast approaching, and it was the first time I felt really horrible about having to take a soul. I had started to slowly fall for him which was a major violation of the shinigami rules. Besides I don't think he likes me like that…It came as a major shock when one night after we had come back from Kaiba Corp he bluntly stated, "I love you." Part of me was genuinely happy but there was no way we could work out. I started to cry a little.

"I'm so sorry!" I told him.  
"Well I wasn't exactly expecting you to say that you love me also…" he said in a depressed voice.

"It's not that!" I corrected.

"So you love me?" Seto asked. I nodded my head. "Then why are you sorry?" he inquired

"There is no way a relationship could work. You can't even touch me…" I whispered.

"Can't you touch things if you put enough energy into it?" Seto asked. I sighed softly.

"But I can't feel anything when I do. That and fate has written that you will die soon and I'll have to take you to the afterlife where I'll never see you again," I tried to reason.

"I don't care!" Seto yelled. "Screw fate! Before I met you I never even believed in such a thing. And why not enjoy being together before being parted? I don't think there's anything wrong with that," he argued. His words were swaying and I really wanted to be with him but what happens if he regrets it later? Besides I don't want to go through the heartbreak of escorting the person I love's soul.

"Seto I'm dead. You're alive. How could we possibly make it work?" I asked. I tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but my hand passed right through. "I can't even touch you, or hold you whenever I want…" I whispered sadly.

"I'm going to die anyways so why can't we be together then?" he inquires stubbornly. I have to admit that's actually one of the things that draws me to him.

"After you die you'll go to the Judges and they will decide if you will go to heaven or hell. Since I'm a shinigami I will never truly be able to go to either even to visit. Even if I could visit my boss is always sending me on new assignments so I have no time for myself," I explained. We stood there in silence. I really wish that I never gotten this assignment now. Then I wouldn't have met Seto, and fallen in love and we wouldn't be in this situation. Seto not caring pressed his lips to where mine would be. I put energy into my lips and tried to kiss him back. I could feel the slight pressure of his lips but I would never know if they were rough or soft. We parted silently.

"At least be by my side until I have to die then," Seto whispered sadly. Putting my arms around him and using my energy I gave him a hug.

"I'll be here until you die," I promised. Even though it was my job to watch over him I would watch him if it wasn't. We sat together on the couch as I held him until my energy ran out. Seto was worried but he knew that I would be able to heal by the next day. Finally I decided we should go to bed since it was getting late and he had a lot to do tomorrow. Complaining slightly but eventually giving up Seto whispered, "Fine, but that doesn't mean you can escape."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I told him. We smiled at each other and got ready for bed.

I thought it would be easy to keep the promise I made to Seto but a phone call changed all of that. Picking up my phone I answered, "Yes, Jou speaking."

"I need you to come to the shinigami office right away," the voice answered.

"Boss! Why do I need to come? Aren't I supposed to watch over Seto Kaiba's soul until he dies?" I asked confused.

"This concerns him I think I know why he is able to see us," Maoh replied.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" I inquired confused.

"It would be best that I show you something along with my reasoning," he answered. Looking around I tried to find a pen and paper so I could write a note.

"I'll be down as soon as I can," I told him and hung up. Grabbing a pen and paper I wrote a note to Seto telling him that I would only be gone a short while and where I would be. Setting the note somewhere he could see I took off. It was much easier to go to the human world from the shinigami world than to go to the shinigami world from the human world. It was an hour later before I finally got to Maoh's office. Aura had been bugging me before I could make it to his door and I had to tell her it was important business. Even then she still kept asking for a date or for my phone number and other things like that. Knocking gently on the door I waited until he said, "Come in" before opening the door.

"You had something to tell me?" I immediately asked.

"Your charge Seto Kaiba is able to see us correct?" Maoh inquired.

"Yes we went over this before," I replied impatiently.

"He is not the only person who has been able to see shinigami from what I can tell," Maoh informed me.

"Then why am I here?" I asked. I mean if other people have been able to see shinigami before then why is it so important that I be here.

"Because those who were able to see shinigami were so depressed that they were ready to commit suicide. Most of them have actually become shinigamis themselves," he answered. I blinked. That couldn't be true I mean Seto didn't seem depressed when I talked to him…wait…Could it be because of his brother's death?

"You mean he was ready to die?!" I asked.

"From what research has told me," Maoh replied. Thinking back it kind of makes sense as to why he questioned me about death so much…Also he was extremely emotional when we talked about his brother…

"Then I have to get back to him!" I shouted at Maoh.

"I'm afraid it's too late…" Maoh informed me. My head snapped to attention when I heard that.

"What?!" I yelled.

"While you were gone it seems that he committed suicide. You should be able to find him in the new shinigami section," Maoh informed me. I didn't bother to say goodbye as I rushed to see if it was true. '_Damn it'_ I kept telling myself as I ran faster. Remembering back to all the conversations I've had with Seto I realized that he did sound depressed. He also wasn't exactly against his own death either…I felt so stupid for not noticing these things before. Putting all the strength that I had in my legs I ran past Aura and countless other shinigamis who stared at me curiously.

Finally when I had made it to where all the new shinigamis are welcomed section I spotted a familiar figure with burnet hair. "Seto!" I called out. He turned around to see me, giving me a small smile. I ran up to him shouting, "You idi-" but was cut off by him kissing me on the lips. Every word that I had in my mind, disappeared. Grabbing the front of his shirt I pulled him closer kissing him back fiercely. I was dimly aware of the catcalls we were getting and the angry shouts from Aura saying I was "hers" but I didn't care. Reluctantly I pulled away resting me head on his chest. "Why would you do such a thing?" I whispered.

"So I could be with you," he replied. Smiling at him I hugged him around the waist and nuzzled his chest.

"Idiot…" I whispered.

A familiar voice broke me out of my reminiscing. Opening my eyes I looked around for the voice but when I didn't find it I was confused….until a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" the voice whispered.

"Just thinking about how we got together Seto," I replied smiling. Seto smiled back and we ended up kissing until Maoh shouted, "Get back to work you lazy asses!" Chuckling we broke apart and went on to our next assignment.

**OWARII!!!!!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed this! Man is it long. Whew. There will be another chapter but this time it'll be Seto's POV ^-^**

**R&R Please!**


	2. Seto's POV

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh….sadly T-T Anyways this is an AU fanfiction **

**Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, shounen-ai, swearing, mentions of death and abuse**

Walking home from work I realized I still had documents to go over. Groaning slightly to myself I made my way through the empty halls. It was dark with no lights on but I knew my way around. Tiredly I took off my coat and set it on a nearby chair. Starting up my laptop I began to work on the documents that I needed to go over. I read word after word until I got bored and decided to shut down. Normally I wouldn't stop working so early but exhaustion was pulling on my eyes and I knew I was ready for bed. Stretching my arms over my head I got up and started getting ready to leave to go to bed. A noise from the library part of my study however caught my attention. Cautiously I walked over in case it was a robber or someone trying to kill me.

When I reached the noise there in front of me stood a golden blond haired boy around my age wearing a black button up shirt and black pants. He had a red tie and was gazing at all the books I owned. I wondered how he could have gotten in my home when I have airtight security systems. "What are you doing in here?" I asked coldly staring at the stranger. The boy looked at me with his honey colored eyes before looking around behind himself. I'm talking to you blondie," I growled out annoyed. Seriously he's the only other person in the room. He appeared to be in complete shock for some reason that I couldn't figure out why. Mentally I raised an eyebrow but externally I kept my icy glare.

"You can see me?!" he asked shocked.

"It's not like your invisible," I said rolling my eyes. I mean seriously why is it so shocking that I can see him? I then demanded, "Get the hell out of my house before I call the cops!"

"Sorry but I can't do that. My job requires me to be here for the next five months," he told me. What?! What kind of job does he have? Maybe that's just an excuse…

"I'll have you fired!" I shot back. No one can refuse me. He wagged his finger back and forth at me which really made me even more enraged. Stupid annoying brat!

"Sorry but there is no way you can fire me. Besides if you call the cops you can be sure that they will send you to an asylum," he told me. What is he talking about? Why would they send me to an asylum? He's the one breaking into my house!

"What do you mean?" I demanded. There is no way that's possible he's just trying to trick me.

"Simple. You're the only one who can see me. Why do you think I was surprised? No one else can see me so don't even bother, in fact people might think you're crazy if you continue to shout at me," he explained. That is not true. I can't be the only one able to see him!

"Impossible!" I stated stubbornly. The boy just shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk around. As much as I wanted to call the cops for some reason I couldn't. It's not like I was afraid it's just part of me was curious about this boy. Where did he come from? Exactly why was he here? There were lots of questions that I wanted to ask but I just couldn't. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. I kept quiet waiting for an answer to a question I never asked.

"I need to speak to the boss," he told someone on the other end.

"Jou!" I could hear a female scream on the other end. So his name's Jou? It could be a nick name though. It appeared she said something else but I couldn't hear what she was saying only that she was speaking.

"Aura all I need is to talk to the boss. It's very important," he told her. Who's his boss? Maybe he can explain why 'Jou' is here. I could hear 'Aura' mumble something and she sounded disappointed but I couldn't be sure. Jou started tapping his fingers lightly and then after awhile he started running them through his golden hair. I was getting slightly impatient with him being here. Part of me wanted him to leave but another part didn't. He straightened up. Apparently he was finally connected to his boss. It really was annoying that I could only hear half of the conversation.

"I have an issue with my assignment," he bluntly told his boss. What assignment? I mean is stalking someone an assignment? Maybe that's why he's here…I wasn't going to form any conclusions though until I got answers. His boss must have asked "what" or something because he explained, "This human can see me. Should I continue to follow him around and watch his soul?" Human? Of course I'm human and so is he! What the hell? "Okay. I'll see what I can do but he has been yelling at me to quote 'get the hell out of his house'. I don't think he'll take the news well," he said sighing. What news?! Resisting the urge to shout 'tell me now' I waited. "Yes boss," he reluctantly voiced after awhile. Flipping his phone shut he turned toward me. "You should probably write a will soon," he told me. Is he threatening me?! No way.

"Why the hell should I listen to you? Besides it's not like anyone's going to kill me," I declaired. The bastard ignored me and started to get lost in thought.

"Where to start…?" he mumbled to himself. Start what?! God this guy is annoying he broke into my home saying that it's his job and doesn't tell me anything!

"What are you talking about?" I asked him seriously. He had better tell me what's going on or I'll seriously get pissed.

"I'm a shinigami and you will die in about five months. Cause of death unknown," he bluntly told me. I was taken aback by that. Is he saying he's going to kill me in five months? But then he said cause of death unknown… maybe he hasn't decided how he wants to kill me? Besides there is no way he's a shinigami. They don't exist.

"Who are you? You can't be a god of death," I stated firmly. He better not be some lunatic who believes he's a shinigami.

"And you would know because?" he asked rolling his eyes. He's talking to me like I'm the idiot! I'm not the one who believes I'm a shinigami!

"Shinigamis are myths and aren't real. Besides why should I believe you? You broke into my house without my permission and just said I would die! It's almost like you're threatening me!" I stated fiercely.  
"Is there anything specific that could change your mind about it?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I stated stubbornly. Jou pulled out a small weathered black book and began reading something. Whatever he was reading gave him inspiration.

"How about I walk through a bookcase or something? I can't just take any soul so I can't show you that…" he rambled on.

"No one can walk through a bookcase," I declaired crossing his arms. He just shrugged and easily slipped through the bookcase. Jou came back through and stared at me. I was shocked. He couldn't have done that but he did.

"Any more doubts?" he asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"You-the bookcase? How?!" I stuttered in shock. Rolling his eyes he replied, "I told you already. I'm a shinigami and I'll be watching over your soul for the next five months. The name's Jounouchi Katsuya but you can just call me Jou." No way could he be a shinigami. The bookcase must have been a trick! I must be tired…Maybe I'm just so tired I'm seeing things. _'He did not just go through the bookcase he couldn't have!'_ I mumbled to myself. I'll just go to bed and when I wake up he'll be gone just a mere apparition. 'Jou' followed me to my room and watched as I crept into my covers. It was strange to have someone watching me before I went to sleep but I shrugged it off as exhaustion pulled on my senses. Eventually I was able to sleep.

A familiar nightmare played through my mind. Blood was everywhere the world was dark and I could only watch as…I immediately woke up. Gasping for breath as I awoke from my nightmare I looked around. 'Jou' wasn't here so I really must have been exhausted. Sitting up from my bed I walked to the bathroom nearby. Splashing some water in my face I tried to calm down from the nightmare. It's been the same thing ever since that day…When I was calmed down enough I slipped back into my bed and drifted off into a light sleep. This one was filled with 'Jou' telling me how I would die in five months. Normally this would have been a nightmare but it didn't bother me as much as the other one did.

Finally I woke up refreshed for once and ready to start the day when I noticed a familiar blond boy standing in my room. My eyes widened as he came toward me and I couldn't help but mutter, "Damn he really is here…." In a tired voice I asked,"So why are you here?" I was really hoping that he was only a dream…

"I'm here to watch over your soul for the next five months before you die and then escorting your soul to the afterlife," Jou replied in a really cheerful voice. Okay that just annoys me. He's talking about my death like it's nothing! Could you be anymore insensitive? Seriously he's a horrible comforter.

"You're what?" I asked angrily.

"Didn't you listen the first time?" he inquired. Then he sighed and explained, "I'm a shinigami and you will die in about five months so I have to watch over your soul and make sure nothing happens to it until then. When you die I take your soul and take it to the afterlife where they will decide where your soul will go. You're probably the only person who knows they are going to die before they die…" I was to be in shock at what Jou said. I couldn't believe I was stuck with this guy! For five months I have to put up with him?!

"How am I going to die?" I inquired after thinking about it. If I'm going to die I might as well be prepared for how I'll die.

"That I don't know. All I'm supposed to do is watch over your soul, not find out what will kill you," Jou replied. I sighed and placed my head in my hands. Damn what the hell will I do now? Hopefully it won't be too painful when I die… After awhile I just have to ask, "Why do you have to watch over my soul for the next five months?"

"Oh that. I have to make sure that nothing tries to taint your soul before you die so you purposely go to hell. Also I have to make sure nothing tries to kill you prematurely," he answered. I just jumped out of bed and started to get my clothes and went into the bathroom after he said that. "What are you doing?" he asked as I walked right past him.

"Since I'm going to die I might as well get some work done before I do. That and I should probably visit some people or whatever," I replied vaguely. Seriously it was none of his business what I do. Taking a quick shower I got ready to go to work. Even though I'm going to die I still want to at least finish this project. It's something I promised _him_ I would do…Shaking off the depressing thoughts I got out and dressed in my black turtle neck and pants along with my white trench coat. I walked right past him and into the kitchen where I grabbed a kiwi for a quick snack before work. Slicing off the top I used a spoon to dig out the sweet part of the kiwi.

"Is there anywhere specific we're going to?" he asked as I finished my kiwi.

"Yes," I told him not really answering his question. Getting into my blue Mercedes I started it not caring if Jou was in the vehicle or not. We headed to the city and out of the corner of my eye I could see Jou looking at the town in wonderment. I drove into the business district heading toward Kaiba Corp.

"So…what do you do for a living?" he asked as we pulled up to the building. I ignored him and briskly walked into the building. Jou continued to follow behind me which was pissing me off. Many of my employees greeted me with smiles while saying "Good morning Kaiba-sama" Inwardly I rolled my eyes as they continued to try to suck up to me. As we arrived at my office he asked me again, "What do you do for a living?" I work in an office isn't it obvious I wanted to snap back.

"I create games…" I replied hesitantly instead. I said it in a low voice in case someone tried to overhear me.

"Okay…" Jou said sitting down on the couch in my office. For the rest of the time while I was working he continued to stay silent not saying anything. Part of me wondered why while the rest of me didn't care since I didn't need any distractions while I worked. That and I didn't need some employee hearing me talk to thin air. Diligently I worked only stopping at noon to eat a small sandwich before working late into the night again. When I was done it was pouring rain outside but I just drove straight home not bothered in the least.

"So much for visiting people," he mumbled as we went into the house.

"Stop your complaining already! Geez…Like you have anything better to do," I snapped at Jou.

"It's not my fault I have to follow you! You are so boooring I mean seriously. Is work the only thing you do? I've watched more exciting people than you which isn't saying much since anyone is probably more exciting than you," he argued back. We glared at each other before I stomped away to the kitchen. God this guy frustrates me so much! That night we went to bed on bad terms and I could hear him grumbling obscenities as I drifted away to sleep.

For the first month we didn't get along at all. Both of us continued to argue when no one was around and purposely annoy each other constantly. I started calling him "mutt" or "inu" since he had to follow me like a dog all the time and then he would call me a "bastard" or "stuck up asshole". During the start of the second month that changed as I started school.

"Hello Kaiba-kun!" a cheerful voice called out. Damn it was Yugi. I was hoping to avoid him for as long as I could. He's always going around trying to get everyone to cooperate and be friendly. Right now I couldn't tell who pissed me off more, Jou or Yugi.

"Yes Yugi?" I asked monotonously as he caught up to me.

"I heard about what happened to Mo-" Yugi started to say but I cut him off. I did not want to hear the pity in his voice as he apologized for what happened.

"Don't even say it," I threatened. Yugi backed off probably knowing I would act like that but not before telling me goodbye and wishing me well. The only thing that could make me well is if he would shut up. The atmosphere was tense and there was a bad mood around us. Jou decided to break the mood however by lightly asking, "I thought your first name was Seto? So why is everyone calling you Kaiba? I mean employees are understandable but classmates?" Part of me was glad he didn't ask what Yugi was talking about even though I knew wanted to talk about it with someone. I just didn't trust anyone enough to say anything.

"It's none of your business," I said but I was in a better mood than a couple of minutes ago; although I wouldn't say that aloud to him.

"Whatever…I was just curious," he told me.

"Only those who are close to me can call me Seto," I replied.

"So pretty much no one," he finished and I nodded my head. After that he followed me to my classes which even I found boring especially since I knew everything. The only reason I come is to fulfill my agreement with the court. When classes were done I headed to Kaiba Corp immediately. I worked until I was exhausted which didn't happen until around eleven at night. It had been silent until Jou inquired, "So what was Yugi talking about before you interrupted him?" as I shut the door to the house.

"I don't want to talk about it," I growled out. You think he would have got then when I snapped at Yugi.

"Geez all I asked was what he was talking about. I mean seriously. You're overreacting," he told me. I sighed.

"What if I don't want to talk about it? What makes you think that I would tell you anyways?" I asked tiredly.

"Who would I be able to tell? I'm a shinigami Seto. It's not like I'll just go around talking about it so you can trust me with that aspect," Jou replied.

"Will you shut up if I tell you?" I asked annoyed. Smiling brightly Jou nodded his head.

"Of course!" he told me. I started walking to the library where we first had met. He looked like he was about to ask if I was going to tell him or not when I pulled out a photo album. Inside there were many pictures of a small boy with raven black hair and misty grey eyes. "Who's that?" he asked staring at the pictures.

"My little brother Mokuba," I replied sadly. I really missed him and I wish he was still around…

"What happened?" Jou asked curiously. Just looking at these pictures brought up memories of his laughter…

"Someone tried to take over my company again…" I explained reluctantly. This wasn't something I liked to talk about with people because usually they would give me pity or try to take advantage of my weakness. I continued to explain what happened to Jou, "I told them I wouldn't hand it over at any cost and the next thing I know they have my brother in their hands. Despite my efforts to stop them they had a gun so I couldn't do much. When they asked again for my company I told them they better let my brother go. I said I would give them my company if they let him go. They tricked me and let him go but then shot him. Since I had made no legal document saying they owned the company they got nothing and I had to watch as my brother died in my arms…" I was venting my hatred toward those guys in my voice as I finished telling him what happened. I was in near hysteresis when I finished telling him.

"If it helps I'm sure he's an angel by now," he offered. _'Like that helps'_ I thought sarcastically. Jou seriously didn't do the whole comfort thing well.

"Like that helps. I still can't see him," Seto grumbled angrily.

"Okay…How about I share something personal?" he asked me.

"Go ahead I don't care…" I mumbled.

"I used to have a sister named Shizuka," he told me. That peeked my interest and I asked him, "What happened?"

"When I was alive and human I lived with my mother, father, and sister. My parents got a divorce and my mother left with my sister and I never saw her again. I can remember running after the car as my mom drove off leaving me behind. Shizuka was crying for me and I was shouting her name. I never saw her again and then I died," he told me but I could tell there was more to the story.

"How did you die?" I asked curiously. Averting his eyes Jou replied, "I don't want to talk about it now….Besides you should probably get some sleep." Floating off somewhere Jou seemed lost and depressed. I decided not to go after him and push the subject.

After that Jou and I stopped fighting each other as much. We told each other bits about our childhood and about things now. I told him about how my parents had died when I was younger and how Mokuba and I had to fend for ourselves. Also I told him about Gozoburo my step-father and how he would push me to near exhaustion. I trusted him more now ever since that talk we had. Jou told me about his sister, how he lived before dying, and a bit about what he does as a shinigami and some of the weirdest things he's seen. Despite talking about all that I could tell he was still hiding something. "You never answered me before. How did you become a shinigami?" I asked. Jou seemed to ponder for a moment as he ran a hand through his hair. I think it's one of his habits when he's thinking because he does that a lot.

"This is something I normally don't talk about so it might be a little difficult, okay?" he told me. I nodded my head in agreement. "You know how I told you how my mother left with my sister?" I nodded again. "My mother left because my dad became an alcoholic and he had started to hit her, but she mainly left because he had started to hit Shizuka and I. We weren't the richest so mom could only afford to take my sister with her except back then I didn't understand that and became depressed. I was the only one left in my house so my dad started to hit me and it continued to get worse…" he started to drift off remembering something far off.

"Is that how you died?" I asked solemnly. Jou shook my head no.

"No, that wasn't how I died…" he mumbled before continuing, "Anyways my father made me feel worthless and I didn't have any friends, plus the fact I felt abandoned because of my mother. One night I took one of the knives in the kitchen and stabbed my heart." My eyes widened. "I have a scar on my chest now where the knife pierced my skin." There was an awkward silence as he finished his story.

"So you became a shinigami because you killed yourself?" I asked trying not to sound insensitive.

"Every shinigami today were once humans who killed themselves," he explained. Eventually I had to ask, "Were you scared when you decided to kill yourself?" It was something I was really wondering about.

"Part of me was but another part though 'maybe all the pain will go away' and at the time I mostly focused on not wanting to feel any more pain," he answered. It seemed to be a sore subject with him so I started talking about something else.

"So what do you like to do?" I casually asked. Maybe that might get his mind off of it.

"Personally I like to cook," he answered. I stared at him wondering if what I heard was true. "Yes I like to cook. Got a problem with that?" he said glaring slightly.

"Not at all…It just doesn't seem like something you would do," I replied blinking slightly.

"A lot of people think that. I don't see why since lots of people like to cook," he said rolling his eyes. Suddenly he got up and went into the kitchen so I followed him curiously. He searched my cabinets for something but I couldn't be sure of what he was looking for.

"What are you doing?" I asked me as he looked around. Suddenly I heard this popping noise and Jou was able to touch my cabinets. My eyes widened in shock. I was bewildered amazed and slightly curious. Jou grabbed some strawberries, whip cream, cake mix, and some muffin sheets out. Mixing everything that the cake mix he placed the batter in the muffin sheets. Setting the oven on 375° F it appeared he was waiting for it to preheat before setting the mini cakes in there. "What are you making?" I asked looking at the ingredients. Cooking wasn't my thing and I had no idea what he was making.

"Strawberry shortcake," he replied watching the cakes in the oven carefully. Twenty minutes later when the cakes where done Jou pulled them out, not even bothering to use oven mitts.

"You're going to burn your hands!" I exclaimed worriedly. Setting down the cakes he took them out of the cupcake sheet and set them on some wax paper. Lifting up his hands he showed them to me.

"I may be able to touch these items barely but I can't feel anything," he told me. I just stared at him and he waited ten minutes before applying the strawberries and whip cream. "Enjoy your strawberry shortcake," he said handing me one. I grabbed the shortcake and ate it in small bites savoring the flavor. Strawberries were one of my favorite fruits even if I didn't exactly have a sweet tooth.

"This is good," I told him when I finished eating the shortcake. "Are you okay?!" I asked rushing up to him as he collapsed onto the counter. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's just it takes a lot of energy to touch things," he replied. I was still worried but he convinced me to go to bed and that he would be fine by tomorrow. All he had to do was sit still and daydream while his energy replenished itself. I wasn't completely convinced but I reluctantly listened.

We slowly became closer after that and would confine in each other about our worries and such. The day until my death day was fast approaching, and I was getting slightly nervous. I had started to slowly fall for Jou as we spent more and more time together. I didn't think he liked me like but I couldn't say nothing so I bluntly stated, "I love you." Jou started to cry slightly and I was worried.

"I'm so sorry!" he told me.  
"Well I wasn't exactly expecting you to say that you love me also…" I said in a depressed voice. I was prepared for him not liking me.

"It's not that!" he corrected.

"So you love me?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Then why are you sorry?" I inquired. If he loves me what's the problem?

"There is no way a relationship could work. You can't even touch me…" he whispered.

"Can't you touch things if you put enough energy into it?" I asked. Jou sighed softly.

"But I can't feel anything when I do. That and fate has written that you will die soon and I'll have to take you to the afterlife where I'll never see you again," he tried to reason. I wouldn't listen however.

"I don't care!" I yelled. "Screw fate! Before I met you I never even believed in such a thing. And why not enjoy being together before being parted? I don't think there's anything wrong with that," I argued. Jou said that he loved me and I was not going to give up until he agreed to be with me. So I'm stubborn but who cares! All I want is him!

"Seto I'm dead. You're alive. How could we possibly make it work?" he asked me. Jou tried to put a comforting hand on my shoulder but his hand passed right through. "I can't even touch you, or hold you whenever I want…" he whispered sadly. Even if he couldn't do that as long as he was there I wouldn't care!

"I'm going to die anyways so why can't we be together then?" I inquired stubbornly. There was no way I would admit defeat.

"After you die you'll go to the Judges and they will decide if you will go to heaven or hell. Since I'm a shinigami I will never truly be able to go to either even to visit. Even if I could visit my boss is always sending me on new assignments so I have no time for myself," he explained. We stood there in silence. Not caring about anything I pressed my lips to where his would be. A few seconds later I could feel as he pressed his lips to mine. It felt like a gentle wind pressing on my lips. We parted silently after awhile.

"At least be by my side until I have to die then," I whispered sadly. Putting his arms around me and using his energy Jou gave me a hug.

"I'll be here until you die," he promised. Yes that was his job but I wanted him to be there talking to me saying it would be okay. We sat together on the couch as Jou held me until his energy ran out. I was worried but I knew that he would be able to heal by the next day. Finally Jou decided we should go to bed since it was getting late and I had a lot to do tomorrow. Complaining slightly but eventually giving up I whispered, "Fine, but that doesn't mean you can escape."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he told me. We smiled at each other and got ready for bed. That night I had good dreams instead of the nightmares I was used to.

Coming down the stairs I was slightly surprised to find a note on the table. When I picked it up I realized it was Jou who had left me a note. _Seto I'll be in the shinigami world for a few hours since my boss called me saying that he needs to tell me something. Despite the fact that I told him I should be here he said it was important. Sorry! Love, Jou_

I made up my mind. I didn't want to be parted from Jou even if that meant never seeing my brother in heaven (hopefully) again. Going into my kitchen I grabbed a knife. Everything that Jou told me about shinigamis came to mind. They all became shinigamis by killing themselves. Maybe if I died I could be with Jou forever…He was the only thing that I really woke up to anymore…My employees were money grubbing parasites who never even cared, Mokuba was dead along with any other family member I ever cared about, and I just couldn't take it anymore... I remembered how Jou said he stabbed himself in the heart and left a scar. Would it leave a scar on my heart if I stabbed it? Looking at the knife in my hand I made up my mind.

Gently I lifted it up and pointed it at my chest. Piercing my heart I felt pain in my chest and it intensified with each second that the blade was in. Blood trickled down my chest slowly staining my black turtleneck. I yanked the knife out of my chest moaning in pain as my blood started to flow down my chest rapidly. Everything around me started to become blurry as I sat there in my own blood. Death was coming for me but I wasn't scared at all. I knew Jou would be on the other side and I would find him.

There was excruciating pain before I felt numbness everywhere. A gentle female voice welcomed me saying, "You have committed the sin of suicide however you shall not be sentenced to hell since you harmed yourself and not another. You will work as a shinigami guiding souls into the afterlife." I nodded my head and then I was blind for five seconds before finding myself in a place that looked like a train station. I had no idea where to go or where I was for that matter. Looking down I noticed my outfit had changed. Instead of the blood stained clothing I had been wearing before I now wore black dress pants, a black buttoned up shirt and a white vest. When I looked around I could see people dressed similarly to me walking around and a few who were like me and unsure of where to go. A voice called out my name, "Seto!" loudly. I turned around to see Jou running toward me as fast as he could. Smiling slightly I waited for him to come closer. When he was right in front of me he started to shout, "You idi-" but I cut him off by kissing him fully on the lips. Unlike the time before I could actually feel his lips like they were solid. He grabbed the front of my shirt he pulled me closer kissing me back just as fiercely. I was dimly aware of the catcalls we were getting and the angry shouts from Aura saying Jou was "hers" but I didn't care, except I did flip her off while pulling Jou closer. Reluctantly he pulled away resting his head on my chest. "Why would you do such a thing?" Jou whispered.

"So I could be with you," I replied. Smiling at me Jou hugged me around the waist and nuzzled my chest.

"Idiot…" he whispered.

It seemed so long ago that that had happened but really it was only one year ago today. Looking around I searched for Jou. Maoh had given us another mission even though we told him today was our anniversary. Damn slave driver. Seeing a mop of familiar golden hair I shouted his name. He looked around for me but he didn't know I was right behind him until I put my arms around his waist and whispered, "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Just thinking about how we got together Seto," Jou replied smiling. I smiled back and we ended up kissing until Maoh shouted, "Get back to work you lazy asses!" Chuckling we broke apart and went on to our next assignment. I was slightly disappointed that I couldn't spend more _alone_ time with Jou but we now had missions together so I was content…for now…Later I would be spending time with Jou in a more intimate way.

**OWARII!!!!!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed this! This is more like a companion thing than another chapter but oh well. R&R please!!!!**


End file.
